<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>itadakimasu! by minthalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982744">itadakimasu!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo'>minthalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunch Dates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Osamu is a lil shit in the best way, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-High School, Snowballing, sort of they're touring a college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Osamu looks up as the path diverges, looking down both ways. He’s been trying to find a place to eat, but keeps walking in circles. Turning left he catches sight of a boy his age standing next to a bulletin board, reading the flyers put up there.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It takes him a moment, but after taking in the dark hair, and pale skin, he recognizes the boy. The glasses threw him off at first, as well as his hair being a bit more grown out, curling at the ends.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fukurodani setter?”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>or, the fic where Osamu and Akaashi hook up in the backseat of Osamu's truck that no one asked for, but i sure did write it!</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunch Dates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>itadakimasu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if u know me irl no u dont.</p><p>Osamu is the type to call his partner every pet name under the sun. this is canon now. i've decided it.</p><p>also. it's fully 6 am where i live, and i have not slept. so if there r any spelling/grammar mistakes im sorry , i do not have a brain rn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu kicks a stray rock off the paved sidewalk, his hands tucked into his hoodie pocket. He’s in Tokyo, having just finished a tour of the University he committed to. The school in question has an amazing culinary program, and here he can double major in business. After all, if he wants to run his own restaurant one day, he needs to know how the business side works.</p><p>There are a few details that still need work out. The living situation for one, how the dorms will work, and which specific classes he’ll be taking once the semester starts. All of that will be solved in the future, classes don’t start for another few months anyway.</p><p>Atsumu drove from Hyogo to Tokyo with him, but the brat ditched him the first chance he saw. Having already committed to a pro volleyball team, he has no interest touring a university he won’t be attending.</p><p>Osamu looks up as the path diverges, looking down both ways. He’s been trying to find a place to eat, but keeps walking in circles. Turning left he catches sight of a boy his age standing next to a bulletin board, reading the flyers put up there.</p><p>It takes him a moment, but after taking in the dark hair, and pale skin, he recognizes the boy. The glasses threw him off at first, as well as his hair being a bit more grown out, curling at the ends.</p><p>“Fukurodani setter?”</p><p>The boy looks up, tilting his head. He stares at Osamu for a moment, before tipping his head back, recognition filling his eyes.</p><p>“Miya-san. Inarizaki.”</p><p>Osamu grins, “that’s right. Akaashi-san, yeah?”</p><p>Akaashi nods, turning away from the bulletin board to face Osamu. “Correct. I’m surprised you remember.”</p><p>“How could I forget? Your sets were scary, ‘specially this last season. I’m surprised you’re not goin’ pro. Bokuto did, didn’t he?”</p><p>He nods again, “yes. He’s on a pro team a few cities away. I heard your brother was accepted on a team as well, you aren’t joining him?”</p><p>Osamu shakes his head. “Nah. Love the sport, don’t think I could do it for the rest of my life, ya know? Not my thing anymore.”</p><p>Akaashi hums, understanding. Osamu shifts from one foot to the other. It’s weird, being in a city where he doesn’t recognize anyone. He’s used to having a permanent friend by his side, even if said friend is usually an annoying asshole. Osamu supposes he should get used to being on his own, making friends by himself.</p><p>A familiar face like Akaashi is a good start. Even if they’re basically strangers, knowing they have something in common already is almost comforting.</p><p>“Say, you hungry? I’ve been tryin’ to find a place to eat for a while. Can’t seem to find anything decent, or anywhere at all. I’ve been walkin’ in circles for twenty minutes.” He admits sheepishly.</p><p>Akaashi tips his head to the side, scanning Osamu. He can feel his eyes drape down his body, sizing him up. Something clicks, Osamu can tell from the way he’s standing, like he’s answered a question Osamu doesn’t remember asking.</p><p>Akaashi licks his lips, wetting them briefly, before looking back at Osamu’s face. “There’s a ramen shop a block away. I’ve been meaning to go for a while now. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>Osamu grins, “gladly.”</p><p>They walk side by side, keeping close to allow space for people walking in the opposite direction. Their shoulders brush every time Osamu sways his arm, but Akaashi doesn’t mind.</p><p>They make small talk as they walk. Akaashi is quiet, reserved. His speech is formal, and he enunciates his words clearly. Osamu is almost the direct opposite, he’s loud and enthusiastic. With every story he tells, his accent gets more pronounced, his words choppy, almost slurring together.</p><p>The way he speaks to Akaashi is informal, and extremely casual, but Akaashi doesn’t mind, even if they are still basically strangers. Osamu looks over him as he talks, letting Akaashi take the lead to the ramen shop.</p><p>The sun is bright, the light bounces off Akaashi’s skin, almost giving him a slight glow. He’s beautiful, really. Osamu first noticed it in their second year, watching Akaashi in the finals at Nationals, and again when they played against each other a few months prior.</p><p>The control he has on the ball, and the rest of his team. He was able to make them follow his sets like it was nothing. Watching him was mesmerizing. It still is, even off the court.</p><p>“You mean to tell me, in your first year, your brother fell off the fence and landed face first in the mud, all in front of your first year captain?” Akaashi stifles a laugh as he talks, finding the story almost unbelievable. </p><p>“Yeah! It was hilarious to watch, not as funny when the stunt got us an extra ten laps around the court. Worth it though, Atsumu was washin’ mud out of his hair for two hours.” Osamu’s grin widens when Akaashi lets out a proper laugh.</p><p>The noise is angelic, music to Osamu’s ears.</p><p>“Something tells me you two are more trouble than you’re worth.” Akaashi shakes his head with a slight smile.</p><p>“Maybe so. I like to think I’ve matured since then, can’t say the same for ‘Tsumu though.” He opens the door to the ramen shop, letting Akaashi in first.</p><p>“Thank you, Miya-san.”</p><p>“You don’t gotta be so formal with me, ya know. I talk about my brother a lot, it can get confusing. Just call me Osamu.”</p><p>Akaashi looks up, if he’s surprised at how forward Osamu is, he hides it well. He opens his mouth to respond but a worker interrupts him, greeting the two of them from behind the front counter. </p><p>Osamu walks up, looking at the menu carefully, reading through every option. Akaashi orders first, getting his wallet out when Osamu picks out his own bowl. He hands the worker his money before Akaashi can register what happened.</p><p>“Miya-san.” Akaashi is cut off by Osamu slipping an arm around his shoulders, leading him away from the counter. “You didn’t have to do that, I could have paid for myself.”</p><p>“C’mon, it’s the least I can do for interruptin’ your day.” Osamu leads him to a booth, letting Akaashi sit down first. He takes a seat on the opposite side, resting his hands on the table.</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head, “you didn’t interrupt anything. I was visiting the campus alone today. It’s nice to have the company, actually.”</p><p>“Then consider it a bribe. Call me by my given name.”</p><p>Akaashi sighs, rolling his eyes. There isn’t any real irritation, in fact, it’s almost fond. “Osamu-san.”</p><p>“Aw, still with the honorific?” Osamu teases, “that’s fine, Akaashi-san.”</p><p>“Ah, ah.” Akaashi tuts, “My name is Keiji.”</p><p>Osamu raises an eyebrow. The longer they talk, the more he learns about Akaashi. He isn’t as gentle as he wants you to think, it’s all a front. He’s quiet and observant, but really, it’s all data collection. He learns about everyone around him, to see how he can use them to his advantage. He’s as much of a little shit as Osamu is.</p><p>“Alright, Keiji-kun.”</p><p>Their food doesn’t take long after that, arriving just a few moments later. Their waitress sets the bowls of ramen down in front of them, telling them to enjoy before walking away, leaving them with just each other for company.</p><p>“Itadakimasu!” They say in unison, breaking off their chopsticks before digging in.</p><p>The shop is nearly empty. There’s a couple sitting on the other side of the restaurant, making small talk between themselves. The door opens at a steady rate, people picking up carry out orders.</p><p>The more Osamu eats, the more he understands why the shop is so popular. The food is delicious, he can’t get enough.</p><p>Akaashi sits back in the booth, letting out a satisfied sigh. Osamu looks up, licking the broth off his lips as they make eye contact across the table.</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes flicker to his lips, lingering for a few moments too long. He swallows, shutting his eyes. The longer Osamu looks at his face, the more he learns. Akaashi has a small amount of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. He finds that he wants to kiss them.</p><p>“Good?” Osamu asks, sitting up straight.</p><p>“Amazing.” Akaashi opens his eyes again, leaning over his bowl. “Definitely exceeded my expectations.”</p><p>“I’m glad. You wanna try a bite of mine?”</p><p>Akaashi looks up, “sure.”</p><p>He grabs his chopsticks, prepared to take his own bite, but Osamu is forming one of his own. He gets a good amount of noodles on his chopsticks, holding it over the table with the spoon underneath, ready to catch anything that drops off.</p><p>Osamu feeds him the bite. Akaashi takes it slow, closing his mouth around the chopsticks, keeping the intense eye contact across the table. He darts his tongue out, licking them clean before he pulls away.</p><p>Osamu swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. He can feel his cheeks heat up, but blames it on the warm food he’s been eating.</p><p>“It’s delicious.” Akaashi says, a sly smile creeping on his lips.</p><p>“Glad you liked it, Keiji-kun.” Osamu tries to keep a cheeky tone, but it comes out a bit more dry than he’d like. Akaashi is playing a dangerous game, he better be able to finish what he started.</p><p>They make small talk for a bit longer. Osamu learns that Akaashi is an only child, and his parents couldn’t take the day off of work to tour the campus with him. </p><p>Akaashi listens while Osamu rattles on about the six hour drive to Tokyo he finished late last night. Atsumu in the passenger seat, grumbling the entire way. Osamu was content to make the drive alone, but since he would be staying with his Aunt, his parents thought it would be a nice trip for the twins to take together, visit family they haven’t seen in a while.</p><p>“Of course he ditched me the first chance he got. Can’t say I blame him, though. I’d do the same to him.” Osamu says, setting his chopsticks atop his empty bowl, resting his hands on either side.</p><p>Akaashi does the same, stretching his arms across the table, letting them fall close to Osamu’s. “I understand. Still, I can’t believe you drove the entire way, why not just take the train?”</p><p>Osamu’s finger twitches, brushing against Akaashi’s. “I thought about it, but I like drivin’. Plus,‘Tsumu and I binged a bunch of American road trip movies in the last month, thought it would be fun to do one of our own. It was, really, plus it’s nice to know my truck can make a drive like this.”</p><p>Akaashi hums, he tilts his head. “You have something on your lip, Osamu-san.”</p><p>Osamu wipes his face, “did I get it?”</p><p>Akaashi leans over the table, a napkin in hand. He wipes the corner of Osamu’s lips, smiling when the other boy’s eyes widen with shock. He lets his hand linger for longer than necessary, keeping eye contact with him.</p><p>He pulls away when he’s sure the pink tinge to Osamu’s cheeks is his doing. “There, all clean.” The mischievous smile on his face borderlines a smirk.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji isn’t an angel by any means, the boy is the damn devil.</p><p>Their waitress comes back to pick up their bowls. The two of them thank her again, before standing up. They walk out of the restaurant together, their sides brushing as they make their way down the sidewalk.</p><p>“I should get going, there’s only a few trains that run where I need to go.” Akaashi says, looking up at the sky.</p><p>They’ve spent a few hours together, the sun is about to set.</p><p>“Let me drive you to the station.” Osamu insists, “it’ll be hell of a lot faster than you walkin’.”</p><p>“Oh, Osamu-san, you don’t have to do that.” Akaashi protests.</p><p>“Either I drive you to the station, or I walk you there. Take your pick, Keiji-kun.”</p><p>“The station is out of your way, it’s much further from where you parked. You can’t walk me all the way there, only to walk back to your truck. That’s absurd.”</p><p>“Driving it is!” Osamu grins, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him down the sidewalk.</p><p>Akaashi picks up his pace to match Osamu’s. He doesn’t throw the arm off his shoulder, not minding the abrupt physical contact. He’s led to a nearby parking lot, a maroon pickup truck waiting under a tree.</p><p>The outside is dirty, driving on dirt roads hasn’t been kind to the truck, but other than that it’s well taken care of. The car comes to life, headlights blinking when Osamu clicks his keys.</p><p>“Careful, it’s a big step up.” Osamu says, opening the passenger door for Akaashi.</p><p>He doesn’t need the help, but Akaashi appreciates the hand Osamu holds out for him. He gets settled into his seat as Osamu shuts the door, making his way to the other side.</p><p>Osamu buckles his seatbelt, putting a hand on the back of Akaashi’s headrest to look behind them, making sure the coast is clear. Akaashi doesn’t hide the fact that he’s staring. He shifts in his seat, leaning in even closer.</p><p>Osamu turns his head, their noses brush. “Somethin’ wrong?”</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t give a verbal answer. He leans in and presses their lips together, almost forcefully. Osamu doesn’t hesitate, he kisses back with just as much intensity. His hand on the headrest slips into Akaashi’s hair, threading through the soft, black, waves.</p><p>Akaashi tastes like the ramen they ate earlier, and a little like coffee. There’s something underneath, something sweet. Osamu can’t quite place it. It’s intoxicating, he can’t get enough of it. </p><p>Osamu pulls back to breath, biting Akaashi’s bottom lip, earning a quiet. “What time is the last train?”</p><p>Akaashi steals another kiss before answering. “Eight.”</p><p>Osamu pulls back, his hand drifting to Akaashi’s neck. He checks the digital clock on the radio of his truck and nods. </p><p>“We have time.” Osamu puts his truck in reverse, pulling out of the parking spot.</p><p>“Take a right.” Akaashi tells him, straightening out his shirt. “I know a place you can park.”</p><p>Osamu raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t press the subject. He pushes the speed limit, wanting to get to wherever they’re going fast. He should probably think this through, the whole thing is a little ridiculous, but he has a very pretty boy in the passenger seat of his truck, and that’s all he wants to focus on.</p><p>He isn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>Akaashi directs him to an abandoned parking garage. There aren’t any other cars around. It’s completely deserted, he pulls in and parks in a corner where no one will bother them.</p><p>Akaashi unbuckles his seatbelt before Osamu has the chance to put the truck in park, let alone turn it off. He climbs into the backseat, pushing whatever clutter Osamu has on the seats to the floor.</p><p>Osamu cracks open the window, just a bit, allowing for some air circulation before turning his truck off. He jumps out of the truck, climbing into the backseat, closing the door behind him as he hovers over Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi slips his arms around Osamu’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. They’re around the same height, Osamu has maybe a centimeter on him. Although Akaashi still has plenty of muscle from his years of volleyball, Osamu is broad, where Akaashi is slender.</p><p>The way he covers him almost entirely, Akaashi enjoys far more than he’d care to admit. A hand slips under his shirt, warm against his skin. He can’t help the gasp that slips out, Osamu’s hand is warm, rough against the soft skin of his stomach. </p><p>“Keiji, can I?” His voice is no more than a whisper.</p><p>“Yes, yeah.” Akaashi’s voice is desperate, even to his own ears. He can only imagine what Osamu thinks.</p><p>He can’t bring himself to care, though. The sooner his shirt comes off, the sooner they can move on with their little pit stop.</p><p>Akaashi sits up, giving Osamu easier access as he pushes his shirt up and off of him. It’s thrown into the front seat, but Akaashi doesn’t care. He leans in for another kiss, hard and fast. He can’t get enough of Osamu’s lips.</p><p>He pushes up at Osamu’s hoodie, taking his soft grunt as permission to strip him of it, pulling the shirt underneath off with it. Akaashi dips his head in for another kiss, but Osamu nudges his head against his chin instead, pressing kisses down his neck.</p><p>“Osamu-san, ‘Samu.” Akaashi breaths out, letting out a quiet moan as Osamu nips down his neck, settling at his collarbone.</p><p>He dips his tongue into the cavity, relishing with every little noise Akaashi lets out, knowing it’s his own doing. </p><p>“Can I leave a mark? Or is that too much?”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes flutter shut. His hands find their way to Osamu’s hair, thin fingers threading through soft, gray locks.</p><p>“Not too high, not too dark.” Akaashi sets his limits, tipping his head back further.</p><p>“You got it, baby.” Osamu dips his head down again, giving a light nip to his collarbone before sucking on his skin.</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t have time to register the pet name, not when Osamu is smothering his neck the way he is. His hands find their way to his waist, almost holding Akaashi down. He never thought of himself as someone who wanted to feel small, but the way Osamu’s hands feel against his waist, thick fingers fingers in contrast to his slim ones. It’s something he likes more than he thought.</p><p>Osamu pulls back after almost a full minute. The mark he left is darkening already, it should brand his neck for a while, a few days at least. Akaashi attempts to sit up, placing his arms around the other man’s neck. </p><p>“This is moving a little fast, don’t ya think? We don’t have t-” Osamu’s cut off with a rough kiss, Akaashi nearly growling into his mouth.</p><p>“Less talking, more kissing.”</p><p>Osamu lets out a breathy chuckle against his lips. “Bossy. Whatever you want, princess.” He captures his lips again, swallowing whatever response Akaashi had.</p><p>Osamu pulls back after a few moments, sitting on his knees. He grabs a blanket from the floor, bunching it up and putting it behind Akaashi. He grips his waist, pulling him up, manhandling him into a more comfortable position.</p><p>It’s a little awkward, the way they’re sitting in the back seat. Akaashi is sitting half up, his lower back resting against the blankets. He lets one of his legs fall to the floor, Osamu bending his other knee to get between his legs.</p><p>Akaashi hands find their way to Osamu’s neck, pulling him into another rough kiss. “That was hot.”</p><p>“What?” He squeezes his hands around Akaashi’s waist. “How I moved you around?”</p><p>Akaashi curses under his breath, nodding. “Yeah, you pulled me around like I weigh nothing. You’re strong, Osamu-san.”</p><p>“Stuck my tongue down your throat, and you still won’t drop the honorific.” Osamu laughs, breathy against his mouth.</p><p>He presses a few more kisses before nipping at his bottom lip, grinning when Akaashi lets out a quiet noise in response. He moves from his lips down to his neck, leaving pale pink marks as he nips and kisses his way down to his chest.</p><p>Akaashi slips his hands back into Osamu’s hair, threading his fingers through as he moves further down his chest. Osamu dips his tongue into Akaashi’s navel, groaning as Akaashi pulls his hair.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Akaashi mumbles, smoothing down the ruffled hair.</p><p>Osamu looks up, Akaaashi has his head tipped back. His cheeks are tinged pink, there are light bite marks peppered down his neck and upper chest. They’ll fade in a few hours, all except the hickey Osamu left on his collarbone, darkening as times goes on.</p><p>“Yer beautiful, Keiji.” Osamu says aloud, unable to help himself.</p><p>Akaashi looks down, the flush on his cheeks darkening, spreading to his ears. “Shush.”</p><p>Osamu laughs, hot breath against his toned stomach. “You're layin' under me, let me suck a hickey on your neck, but callin’ you beautiful is what embarrasses you.”</p><p> “Yes.” Akaashi pulls his hair, bringing up him for another kiss.</p><p>Osamu lets him, he can’t get enough of Akaashi’s lips. He slips leg between Akaashi’s thighs, brushing his knee against his crotch.</p><p>Akaashi moans against his mouth, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Osamu pulls back, brushing their noses together. Akaashi cups his cheek, pushing his chin up to get access to his neck.</p><p>He presses light kisses up to his ear, nipping at his earlobe. Osamu shudders, letting out a quiet groan.</p><p>“Fuck, doll. Yer killin’ me here.” His accent gets stronger the more he lets himself go, and give into his lust.</p><p>“You got to leave a mark, it’s only fair I return the favor.” Akaashi whispers, his breath hot against his ear. </p><p>Osamu tips his head to the side, giving him more access. “Anywhere you’d like, doll. Just not too dark.</p><p>Akaashi hums, licking just under his ear. His skin is salty with sweat, but that only encourages Akaashi. He nips lightly before sucking a mark. Osamu curses under his breath, a hand moves from Akaashi’s waist to curl around his neck, holding him in place.</p><p>He doesn’t linger as long as Osamu did, the mark won’t be as dark, it won’t last as long either. It does, however, satisfy the part of him that wanted to leave his mark on the other man.</p><p>He lets Osamu push him back with a hand on his chest, resting against the car door once again as Osamu kisses him, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He grinds against Osamu’s knee, unable to help himself.</p><p>Osamu pulls his leg back, Akaashi letting out a whine of protest before he can help himself.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright. I’ll do ya one better, princess.” Osamu shifts back in the seat, his hands on Akaashi’s thighs, spreading his legs as much as he can in the confinement of the backseat.</p><p>He dips his head down, his hands finding their way to the button on Akaashi’s jeans. “Can I?”</p><p>Akaashi nods, clearing his throat, forcing himself not to sound so desperate. “Please.”</p><p>Osamu unbuttons his jeans, pulling down the zipper. “So polite.” He hums.</p><p>He hooks his thumb under the waistband, pulling them, as well as his underwear, down just enough to get his dick out. </p><p>Akaashi hisses as the cool air surrounds him, now that he’s exposed. He tips his head back, eyes shut tight.</p><p>“I don’t have any lube in here.” Osamu speaks up, his eyes stuck on Akaashi’s dick, licking his dry lips.</p><p>“That’s fine, we don’t have to go that far. Your hand is more than enough.” Akaashi can’t help but shiver at the thought of Osamu’s large hands touching him, calloused palms on the sensitive skin of his cock.</p><p>"Can I blow ya?"</p><p>Akaashi looks down, his eyes widen, so subtle that Osamu would have missed it if he wasn’t keeping such a close eye on his face.</p><p>He hesitates, but answers, “yeah, you can.”</p><p>Osamu pushes himself up, his hands finding their way to Akaashi’s hips once again. “I don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable. I just really, <em> really </em>want to.”</p><p>Akaashi presses a kiss to his lips. “No, I want that. I was just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>“Alright, tell me to stop if you don’t want to anymore.” Osamu says, making his way back down, settling in as comfortable as he can between Akaashi’s thighs.</p><p>“There’s nothing that will make me not want this.” Akaashi says, seriously. </p><p>Osamu licks his palm, he knows his hand is dry, touching Akaashi like that won’t be comfortable for either of them. He wraps his hand around Akaashi’s dick and strokes him gently at first, letting the other boy get used to his touch.</p><p>Tension melts from Akaashi’s shoulders, he closes his eyes again, letting himself fully relax under Osamu’s touch. His other hand is still at Akaashi’s waist, keeping him still, so he doesn’t move too much under him.</p><p>Akaashi’s hands slip back into Osamu’s hair as he leans in, his mouth just a breath away from the tip of his cock.</p><p>
  <em> “Itadakimasu!"</em>
</p><p>Akaashi jerks his head up, pulling roughly on his hair. “What the hell?” He nearly shouts.</p><p>Osamu lets himself be dragged up, letting out a loud bark of a laugh, eyes shut tight as he loses himself in giggles. Akaashi’s hand goes from his hair to Osamu’s face, pinching his cheek.</p><p>“You’re a tease, Osamu.” </p><p>Osamu wipes at his cheek, brushing away a tear from his laughter, before grabbing Akaashi’s slim wrist.</p><p>“That’s all it took for you to drop the honorific, huh?”</p><p>Akaashi huffs, trying to glare at Osamu, but it comes out more like a distorted pout. He isn’t really mad, if anything it is pretty funny. The idea of thanking someone for a meal when you’re about to blow them, it’s hilarious in hindsight. If anything, Akaashi’s more irritated he let his guard down, only to be toyed around with.</p><p>“Aww, don’t look so upset, princess. I’ll take care of ya now, don’t worry about it. Was just thankin’ you for the meal you’re lettin’ me have.” </p><p>Osamu presses a kiss to his wrist, then to the palm of his hand, licking up his middle finger. Akaashi swallows, any previous frustration he had with Osamu goes out the window. He can hardly be mad at him, not when he’s acting like this.</p><p>Osamu places Akaashi’s hand back in his hair, settling back into his previous position. He doesn’t hesitate this time, licking a long stripe along the length of his cock. Akaashi can’t help but let out a quiet moan, the sudden contact after such a long lead up is like instant relief.</p><p>Osamu wraps his head around the head of Akaashi’s dick, swirling his tongue around. He swallows the small amount of precome leaking from the tip. It’s salty, almost tangy, but Osamu finds he doesn’t actually mind the taste.</p><p>Osamu wraps his hand around the base of his cock, stroking him as he bobs his head down further. He knows he can’t take all of him, his hand will prevent him from taking too much, and gagging in the process.</p><p>Akaashi threads his fingers through his hair, gripping it tight, but not quite pulling. His noises are soft, quiet even with how close they are. Quiet curses and soft moans of Osamu’s name fill the air, chanted like a prayer from Akaashi’s lips.</p><p>Osamu pulls off, using his hand to stroke him while he mouths at his balls, giving them a bit more attention. Akaashi tugs at his hair in surprise, apologizing quickly after, smoothing his hair down.</p><p>Osamu hums, licking across the vein on the underside of his cock. Akaashi groans, shifting under him. Osamu squeezes his side with the hand still on his hip, keeping him still. The more Akaashi tries to move, the harder he holds him down.</p><p>Akaashi lets out another whimper, lifting his free hand to cover his mouth, muffling any noise that comes out. </p><p>Osamu pulls off his cock with a pop, stroking him as he looks up. There’s a thin line of spit connecting his lip to the tip of Akaashi’s dick. In all honesty it should be disgusting, his lips are puffy and red, he’s got spit across his cheeks. But, when Akaashi looks down, making eye contact with him, dark blue irises a thin line around blown pupils, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look more attractive.</p><p>“Don’t cover your mouth.” Osamu’s voice is rough, easy to tell why. “Wanna hear your pretty noises, baby.”</p><p>He wraps his mouth around him again, Akaashi pulls his hand away as he lets out another moan of Osamu’s name. He tries to keep his hips still, it’s hard to resist bucking into the wet heat of Osamu’s mouth, the hand on his hip prevents him from moving too much.</p><p>Akaashi might wake up with a bruise tomorrow. He can’t say he’ll be disappointed if there is one in the shape of Osamu’s hand. Something about that makes something stir deep inside him.</p><p>“Osamu, ‘Samu. Pull off.” He tugs at his hair lightly, “I’m close, gonna come.”</p><p>Osamu pulls back a bit, sucking on the tip of his cock for a final taste before pulling back, not too far. He sticks his tongue out, stroking Akaashi’s dick as he looks up at him,</p><p>Akaashi swallows, cursing under his breath. “It’s gonna get all over you, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“I know, baby, that’s the point.” Osamu grins, “come on, princess, wanna taste you.” He twists his hand, Akaashi bucks up, following the touch.</p><p>“So pretty, baby.” Osamu presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, knowing Akaashi is close. “Beautiful like this. Come on now, Keiji, come.”</p><p>Akaashi comes with a broken moan of Osamu’s name. It’s high pitched and louder than he’d like to be, but Osamu loves the sound. He paints Osamu’s face, he gets most of it in his mouth, like Osamu wanted it, but the rest ends up on his cheeks.</p><p>Akaashi pulls him up by his hair, Osamu groans, not sure if it’s out of pain or pleasure. He all but smashes their lips together, slipping his tongue into Osamu’s mouth, rolling it around his own, trying to get a taste of himself on Osamu’s tongue.</p><p>Osamu groans into his mouth, he pulls Akaashi closer, getting into a sitting position without pulling away from the kiss. He wraps an arm around Akaashi’s upper back, dragging him into his lap, pressing their chests together.</p><p>Osamu breaks the kiss to breath, Akaashi doesn’t hesitate, he licks across Osamu’s cheeks, lapping up the leftover come that strayed on his face. Osamu laughs as Akaashi nips at his jaw, having licked him clean.</p><p>“You like the taste of yourself, huh?”</p><p>Akaashi pulls back, settled in his lap. Osamu’s arm steadying him in place, it’s an awkward position, but they won’t be staying in it for too long.</p><p>He shrugs. “Tastes better out of your mouth.”</p><p>“You swallow it all?” Osamu asks.</p><p>Akaashi opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. It’s partially white with his own come, there’s nothing left, he swallowed everything he took from Osamu.</p><p>“Oh, what a good boy.” Osamu praises, without thinking. He sticks two of his fingers in Akaashi’s mouth.</p><p>Akaashi groans around them, his eyes fluttering shut as he swirls his tongue between them. If Osamu keeps pulling shit like this with him, his recovery time could cut in half. </p><p>“So pretty, doll.” Osamu presses a kiss to his cheek, unable to keep the compliments to himself. </p><p>Akaashi takes Osamu’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of his mouth, “Can I?” He puts his hand over the tent in his pants.</p><p>Osamu’s cock is almost painfully hard where it’s still confined in his jeans. He was able to ignore it while blowing Akaashi, focused on his pleasure. But now, Akaashi is in his lap, asking for permission to get him off.</p><p>Osamu nods, “yeah, fuck yeah. Won’t last too long though, you taste so good I thought I was gonna cream my pants.”</p><p>“I can return the favor.” Akaashi says, unbuttoning Osamu’s pants, pulling his dick out.</p><p>Osamu shakes his head, “Nah, like I said, I won’t last. Yer hands are plenty, baby.”</p><p>Akaashi licks a stripe on his palm, so it isn’t so dry, and wraps his hand around his cock. Osamu hisses in pleasure, giving Akaashi a deep kiss. Akaashi doesn’t tease, he’s been waiting long enough. He twists his hand around his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, so good.” Osamu groans into his mouth, “just like that, doin’ so good.”</p><p>He pulls back to rest his forehead against Akaashi’s, his eyes shut tight. Akaashi speeds up his hand, encouraged by Osamu’s praise. He’s thick, the more Akaashi watches the way his hand wraps around his cock, the more he wonders how it would have felt if they went even further. If they weren’t held down by time restrictions, and an uncomfortable location.</p><p>“Close, Keiji, gonna come.” He cuts himself off with a groan, tipping his head back.</p><p>Akaashi takes his exposed neck as an invitation. He leans in, pressing soft kisses down his neck, “Come, ‘Samu, wanna watch you.” He whispers before nipping at his adam’s apple.</p><p>Osamu’s hips jerk up into Akaashi’s fist, coming with a low groan. Akaashi noses his way back up to Osamu’s mouth, kissing him as he strokes him through his orgasm.</p><p>The kisses turn lazy after a few minutes, Osamu coming down from his high. He breaks it to breath, pulling away from Akaashi. He looks down and grabs an old towel on the floor of his truck and wipes Akaashi’s hand down with it, cleaning off anything that strayed onto their stomachs and chests.</p><p>Akaashi slips off his lap, tucking himself back into his pants. He looks around the backseat, for his shirt, frowning when he can’t find it.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Akaashi looks over to see Osamu with his shirt back on, holding out the hoodie he was wearing earlier. Akaashi looks at him for a moment before taking it, pulling it over his head. It smells like Osamu, a deep woody scent. Akaashi almost wishes he could bottle it up, wear it as a cologne. </p><p>“Thank you, Miya-san.”</p><p>Osamu shakes his head. “Oh no, after all that we’re not goin’ back to formalities, <em> princess. </em>”</p><p>Akaashi can’t help but let out a laugh, the absurd amount of pet names Osamu uses don't bother him, surpassingly enough. It's almost endearing “alright, fine, <em> Osamu-san.</em>” </p><p>“Close enough.” Osamu reaches out, pulling down the hoodie just a bit to see the hickey he left on Akaashi’s collarbone. </p><p>It’s darkened now, almost purple, it’ll stay there for a few days at least. He can’t help but smile to himself, the thought of Akaashi sporting a mark he left on him, even if it’s covered by his clothes.</p><p>Akaashi watches Osamu’s expression, carefully calculating his next move. His eyes wander to Osamu’s neck, just under his ear he sees the red mark he left, obvious to the rest of the world what it is.</p><p>Akaashi is sure Osamu will be questioned to hell and back by his brother, but that’s his own fault for ditching him. If anything, Osamu should thank Atsumu as soon as he sees him again.</p><p>Osamu slips out of the backseat, getting into the driver’s seat once again. Akaashi climbs back into the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt once he’s settled. He notices his shirt is on the floor of the car. He debates putting it back on. </p><p>Instead, he gives into the selfish part of him that whispers in his ear, and pretends not to notice it. He plays with the strings of the hoodie Osamu lent him, looking out the window.</p><p>“Ya know,” Osamu says, interrupting Akaashi’s thoughts as he turns his truck back on. “I’m in town for the rest of the week, if you wanna meet up again.” Osamu is staring out the windshield, almost refusing to look at Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi smiles, his finger twirls around the hoodie string, “I’d like that, Osamu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just think Osamu is the type to say "Itadakimasu" before eating out/blowing his partner, and he finds it hilarious even if it pisses his partner off , that was the whole reason for writing this fic lmao</p><p>Comment and Kudos please! i run purely off the validation of attention from strangers on the internet &lt;3</p><p>come talk to me on <a href="http://mintberries.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/mintberries1">twitter</a> ! send an ask/dm w headcanons or a prompt or smth! i would love to talk about haikyuu!! </p><p>i know i said this in my literal last 3 fics but the last part of the abo miya twins verse IS on its way , i just keep getting distracted w school/work/other fic ideas that wont leave me alone lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>